


In Sickness and In Health

by LeafontheWinf2



Series: Time Traveler's Mate [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Jack Frost, Sickfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost has fallen ill right before Easter. He's rather unimpressed with the fact that Bunny didn't even notice.</p><p>Aster's just glad that he's saved his past self from a frozen tail courtesy of an angry Jack Frost. Time travel does make everything complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I am amazed that the first story received as much attention as it has. So I've decided to continue this as a series of one shots about the dramatic lives of Jack and Bunny.
> 
> Also the reason Bunny goes back in time to care for Jack is because Jack is rather busy in winter months. He had to be on call to deal with blizzards and snow storms that could turn dangerous. Added to that, Jack's on call all year due to the seasons so he can go in at any time. Poor Jack. 
> 
> So this puts Aster is the situation where he's busy with Easter, and then Jack's gone on his down time. The poor guy.

Jack Frost was going to kill his asshole of a mate for this. Sure, Jack loved Aster more than just about anything in the universe but this...this was simply too much. It was a week until Easter and Aster's entire existence was trained on dealing with the stupid egg plants. Which normally would be fine usually.

Except Jack had the flu. And that changed everything.

All he wanted to do was curl up and sleep in their nest. But he couldn't because Aster had the self preservation skills of a concussed lemming. If Jack wasn't there to feed him, or make sure he slept, he wouldn't. But now Jack was too woozy to actually be any help around the house. The last time he'd tried to cook Jack had fainted and woken up thirty minutes later on the kitchen floor.

But had Aster noticed? No. He hadn't. The stupid rabbit had just kept working on his eggplants and left Jack to crawl back to the nest to try to sleep the flu off. Maybe he would die of this and Aster would be forced to deal with his corpse when Easter was over, Jack thought spitefully as he rolled over onto his side and fought the urge to puke. Again. 

Jack had quit being a helpful mate two days ago so there. He'd just lie here in misery and leave Aster to figure why he was sleeping on the couch. That would teach the rabbit.

"Oh Jackie, you look terrible love," Aster's voice came wafting from the doorway. Jack's scowl deepened at the statement because fuck Aster very much. Of course he looked horrible, he was dying of the plague! 

"Come now sweet, don't pout like that," Aster's voice chided as Jack tried to burry his face in a pillow. "You're going to suffocate yourself if you do that."

Jack groaned as warm hands wrapped around his waist and dragged him out from under the pillows. "Leave me alone," Jack whined, "I want to die in peace!" 

"You're not going to die, you crazy larkin," Jack scowled as he was rolled so he could see Aster's amused expression. The pooka gently tucked Aster back into the nest, smoothing Jack's wild hair down adoringly. "Now just relax," Aster murmured, nuzzling Jack's cheek, "I'll take care of you." 

And that was really the last clear memory Jack had for a while. The next few days passed in a haze of heat and strange sounds. Jack remembered thrashing weakly in the nest as the fever raged inside of him. The flu was dangerous to a normal human, but a fever was even more dangerous for winter spirits. Even just minor heat stroke could leave Jack bedridden for a long time so a high grade fever like the flu could be deadly.

And that entire time, Jack had impressions of Aster. Aster there with cool clothes to wash the fever away. Or some strange herbal concoction to help reduce fever or to help with nausea. There were flashes of Aster just holding Jack and singing songs in old pookan to comfort the delirious spirit. A cool bath or two that ended with two soaking wet Guardian's cuddling together in the nest was another impression. 

"Whaz that," Jack slurred one afternoon as he nuzzled into Aster's side. He had one hand buried in Aster's ruff for comfort as he dozed. 

Aster dragged his attention away from his book and focused on his delirious mate. "What's what love?" Aster asked gently, stroking his little mate's hair back. 

"You got a scar here," Jack announced, "Wasn't there earlier...are you hiding things from me Bunbun?" 

Aster snorted a little at the utter indignation in Jack's voice at the thought of the pooka lying to him. "It's not new love," Aster explained gently. "That's why it's a scar. It's been there a while."

"Oh...but the hiding thing?" Jack murmured, petting Aster's fur absently. "You don't hide stuff from me, right?" 

Aster froze for a brief minute before pulling Jack closer. "You know I would only hide something from you for your own good," Aster murmured softly, "But don't worry Jackie, one day soon I'll tell you everything."

"Oh. That's good," Jack whispered drifting off to sleep, "Love you Bunny."

"Love you too, Jackie."

Jack fell asleep to the feel of Aster placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. He felt the older male leave the nest and just assumed his Bunny was getting soup or another book or something. It was a logical assumption after all the care and devotion his mate had given him recently. Maybe, Jack mused, he wouldn't make Bunny sleep on the couch after this flu passed. 

"Crickey! Jack, wake up!" 

Why was Bunny shaking him right now? Didn't he see that Jack was sleeping? With a weary groan, Jack opened his eyes slowly and met Aster's frantic gaze. 

"Whaz wrong?" Jack mumbled, letting his head flop forward onto Aster's shoulder as a series of harsh coughs left him. "You look scared..."

"You're sick love," Aster gathered Jack into his arms effortlessly, "I'm going to take you to North so he can check you out. See if we can figure out what's wrong with you."

Jack scowled up at him. "I told you yesterday, it's the flu," Jack pouted, "You said you were listening!" 

Aster's entire expression crumpled into one of guilt and regret. "I'm so sorry Jackie, I promise I didn't know," Aster kissed Jack's forehead softly, "I would have been here taking care of you if I'd known."

Jack frowned at that. "But you were there. You took care of me the entire time!" Jack announced sagely, "That's why you're not sleeping on the couch. Jerk." 

"You're delirious," Aster said seriously and wasn't that hilarious. Jack loved when his grumpy bunny would get all serious about these things. And of course Jack giggling at Aster's grumpy face made the old rabbit run even faster to the pole. 

It wasn't until North was helping Aster tuck him into an infirmary bed that Jack noticed something strange on his mate's neck. Or rather, a lack of something. "Where'd the scar go?" Jack mumbled weakly running his hand down Aster's face.

Aster traded a concerned look with North before focusing back on Jack. "I don't have a scar there love," Aster whispered softly and that was the last thing Jack was aware of before he fell asleep under the protective gaze of the two Guardian's. 

~*~

With a low groan, Aster stumbled back into the Warren and straight into his home. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and lose himself in the soft sheets waiting for Jack to come back home. Ah yes, Jack. Off spreading Winter and Joy to the children of the world. Aster wasn't sure when Jack would be back but that was fine.

After all he was a time traveler. 

It was easy enough to simply slip back in time to a date marked on the calendar near the nest that showed when Jack was alone. It allowed for Aster to spend time with his mate and not have to worry about his last self ruining everything. Also, looking back on it, it was hilarious that he'd once been jealous of himself for making sure Jack felt cherished.

A brush of cool breeze as he crossed off the dates had Aster smiling brightly. It was made even better when Jack's arms wrapped around his waist and a chilly face tucked itself against Aster's.

"Hey Fluffy," Jack murmured happily pressing an adoring kiss to a furry cheek. Aster couldn't stop the smirk when Jack began spluttering about fur in his mouth right after.

"Welcome home," Aster murmured happily, "I missed you, you little terror. Have a good run?"

Jack hummed happily. "Best one so far. But I'm glad to be home," Jack admitted brightly, "Did you go visit little me while I was gone?"

"Not littler, just younger," Aster corrected for the hundredth time, turning around to drag Jack in for an embrace and a quick kiss. "And yeah, couldn't stand being here without you to brighten the place," Aster admitted gently, "So I made sure to visit you for a while."

Jack twisted out of his embrace and walked towards the calendar. He frowned slightly at the date. "I remember this one," Jack said softly, "When I had heat stroke?"

"Flu actually," Aster admitted preening a little at the delighted smile Jack sent him. "Made sure to take care of you like a proper mate."

"That's so sweet of you," Jack purred and Aster's eyes narrowed as he recognized the look on Jack's face. That was the look of someone out to cause mischief. "But you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Wait? What? For taking care of you when you had the flu?" Aster demanded.

"Yes, because you didn't take care of me then did you? You didn't even notice," Jack's eyes narrowed as Aster squirmed under those icy blue eyes. "So your past self got to snuggle in the nest cause you helped him take care of me. But you've just proved you didn't see shit, even when I passed out!"

Aster's ears fell flat at the glare Jack sent him. "I'm sorry love," Aster followed after Jack as the spirit floated towards their nest, "I love you so much darling. I'd never do that to you ever again."

"Oh, I like it when you grovel," Jack smiled devilishly back at Aster over his shoulder, "Keep it up and I'll forgive you faster."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. There we go, Jack and Bunny fluff. And some more angst. The next one should be happier. Also, if there's anything you want to see let me know.


End file.
